The present invention relates to a spindle drive, in particular for the movement of a component such as a flap of an aircraft.
Spindle drives are known in different designs. They effect a movement in translation either of the spindle or of the nut meshing with it to effect a linear movement of the component.
It is in particular important in the control of components of an aircraft that it is ensured that the control capability of the aircraft remains ensured even on a defect of a part of the spindle drive and that the defective actuator remains completely functional or at least partly functional during the remaining flight time.